Midnight Wishes
by snuff.goode.black
Summary: Set during new moon after bella brings the motorbikes to jacob. jacob has already phased and bella needs a friend or could it be something else... Sorry crap summary my first fan fiction
1. Patch Me Up

BPOV

I watched him intently as he fixed the bikes, Jacob was whistling away to a familiar tune. He paused to look at me. "Bella, why do you always clutch your stomach as if you're going to fall apart?" Jacob joked. I hadn't realised that my arms had drifted to that familiar position. "I don't know ever since Ed... um they left i just feel...". I broke off not knowing what to say. Jacob's expression turned from a happy face to a serious, caring face. "You know Bella, darling you can tell me anything you don't need to be afraid". Jacob edged over to me not wanting me to be alone in the agony i felt. I turned into his embrace, wrapping my arms around his neck. I felt his arms secure themselves around my waist bringing me towards him. I began to feel the hole i felt being patched up by my personal sun Jacob who had always been there for me. I edged forward eager to kiss Jacob's awaiting lips, i could sense his eagerness and also his restraint. I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him.

JPOV

I watched as Bella's arms slowly reached around her body, holding herself together. I desperately wanted to comfort her but i didn't want to make her upset. _Stupid Cullens made my Bella like this._ I trembled and reminded myself to remain calm for i feared that i would phase near Bella and would harm her. I controlled my anger and finally decided I needed to talk to Bella. "Bella, why do you always clutch your stomach as if you're going to fall apart?" I tried to sound like i was joking but i was seriously concerned. Her reply made my heart break.

And i had overheard Charlie talking to Dad about Bella's nightmares and how she wasn't coping with the Cullen's sudden move. The anger came back. I was struggling to keep control of myself. I had to let Bella know that she could rely on me. "You know Bella, darling you can tell me anything you don't need to be afraid" I slowly made my way over to her as i noticed her eyes filling with tears, I needed to comfort her. When i neared Bella quickly came into my embrace putting her arms tight around my neck. I groaned to myself. It was torture having her this close to me and wanting to kiss her and take off her clothes. As i gazed into her eyes i felt these tight bonds linking me to her more than ever and i felt more of a pull towards her. I felt as if there was no other girl in the world. Shit! I thought i just imprinted on Isabella Swan the girl i have known since i was a little kid. She leaned in to kiss and pulled me towards her. She kissed me and then i kissed her back, slowly using my tongue to gain entrance to her mouth. She allowed me the access and we fought for dominance until my phone went off. "Shit give me a sec Bells" I still held her in my embrace as i reached into my pocket for my phone. It was a text Sam **Jacob urgent pack meeting now, at the cliff.** I quickly texted back **with Bella, can i bring her?.** I smiled at Bella and kissed her on the cheek. "it's just Sam he wants a pack meeting" Bella seemed worried "Why did he call a meeting?".


	2. Pack Meeting

**JPOV**

I could see the fear in Bella's face, she thought that there was a problem, something to do with her. I felt her embrace tighten and I responded to her embrace by pulling her into my arms into a tight bear hug. I kissed her forehead gently and wondered how would I break the news about my imprinting to Bella, my love. My phone went off and broke through my concentration it was Sam he said **Yeh that's cool meet in 5 k**. "**Bells we have to go Sam wants to meet in 5 minutes and he said it's cool for you to come**", I whispered hurriedly to Bella. She pulled away and begin grabbing what she needed. I spoke up hesitantly "**Bella, I would normally go wolf and be there quicker but cause your coming we'll take the Rabbit**". Bella's face revealed a look of surprise and confusion. "**Don't be stupid Jake, just phase and I'll climb onto your back and we will get there faster without a hassle. And don't worry about clothes I'll carry an outfit for you. Okay and end of discussion**". My mouth dropped I was so surprised I just got told off by my gorgeous Bella, who captured my heart.

I smiled slyly at Bella and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She moaned and laced her arms around my neck and pulled me back into the kiss pushing her tongue into my mouth, this was definitely what I had in mind. Bella melted into my embrace. I lifted her up to sit on the bench. Her hands pulled at my hair as I slowly traced patterns on her thigh leading up her skirt. I continued on until Bella jumped off the bench and wrapped her legs around my waist pushing her body against me. _Fuck, we had to go to the meeting but I soooo wanted to be here with Bella and this felt so good._ Bella pressed her breasts against my chest and I felt my dick hardened and Bella did as well, she froze and slowly unattached herself from me. "**Bells I'm sorry**". "**It's not you Jake I want to do more but we have to get to the pack meeting, we'll continue this later**" she smiled playfully at me. "**Wait here while I phase, cause I don't want you to get hurt**". I gave her a quick kiss and went outside of my garage and stripped down naked, I threw my clothes into the garage to Bella and I phased, Bella immediately came out of the garage when she heard me whine. She came out and she had changed into shorts and was carrying a backpack to hold my clothes in, she smiled guessing my thoughts "**I couldn't ride a wolf with a skirt on**". She climbed onto my back and held on tight, I sped off and was at the cliff I less than a minute. I could smell Bella's arousal and I could feel her vagina pressing against me and it made me want to phase back and take off all her clothes and make her mine.

_Jacob this is not the time to be thinking about such things, concentrate. _The alpha's order was present and I replied to Sam. _Sorry, got distracted you already know but I imprinted on Bella, but you can't say anything, forbid the pack to as I haven't told her...yet. _Sam replied through the wolf link _Agreed_ and then he made the order that no one could speak of the imprint. We arrived shortly after this, the pack was there in their human form for Bella's sake.

**BPOV**

We arrived at the cliff shortly after we left I couldn't help but think that I had fallen in love with Jacob Black my very own personal sun that made the gaping hole I felt disappear. He made me feel alive again. I really wanted Jacob to know that I liked him and cared for him because I didn't want to lose him, I had already lost my first love...Edward. Argh! I hated thinking about him; his name alone sent me spiralling back into darkness. I felt good with Jacob and his body heat was causing me to lose my thoughts and to not be able to control my emotions, Jacob was becoming my personal doctor, healing me and picking up the pieces. Jacob went behind a tree and I threw him the backpack, not long after Jake came back in his human form. All of the other pack members were also in their human form. I was thankful for this Jacob strolled over to me and put an arm around my waist I turned into his embrace and gave him a hug. We made our way over to the pack. The pack greeted us with several hi's and how are you's until Sam took charge.

"**Welcome Bella and Jacob, we are here to discuss the emerging vampires that are causing havoc in Seattle however this does not affect the tribe as such, but I wanted you all to be aware of the situation. It is not of concern at the moment. But I have better news for you, I am going to propose to Emily".** I shivered at the thought of vampires so close to me and Jacob. I paniced what would I do if I lost Jacob. Jacob noticed the tension in my body and he pulled me closer and I felt the tension leave my body. **'Do you know why the vampires are in Seattle?"** asked Jacob. Sam replied **"We expect they are just passing through to visit one of the further covens, we believe".** I didn't know what to say and I buried my head against Jacob. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing I whimpered and Jacob whispered to me **"Hey babe it's okay, there have been more than a couple of vampires pass through Seattle. You'll be fine, love you Bells".** That last part was so silent I nearly didn't hear and I whispered back **"I love you Jacob".** Then I decided to speak out **" Umm.. Sorry to interrupt but first of all congratulation to you and Emily, I hope the proposal goes well. I know why the vampires are coming." **I stared at the pack before continued. **"They're coming after me".**

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoy the new additional to the story. Sorry for the previous short chapter. Please review! Constructive criticism needed.**


	3. Decisions

JPOV 

A growl escaped my lips as Bella let out her last sentence "They're coming after me". I couldn't control the trembling I was feeling, I just got my beautiful Bella back from those stupid blood suckers and now another bunch of blood suckers want to take her away. The trembling got worse, I released Bella, and I couldn't control the animal instinct anymore. "Bella get out of the way yelled Sam. Bella was frozen with, just as I phased Sam dived over pushing Bella out of harm's way. "Jake it's okay, your alright you just need to calm down and if you can't stay calm then stay in your wolf form until you do. Understood," Bella whispered to me. After Sam helped her up, I looked Sam in the eye and mentally thanked him, he nodded. I was thankful to Sam, who knows what would have happened to Bella if he didn't react. I notice another voice had joined my head, Embry had phased. "_Hey Jakey boy that was a close call, Sam told me to phase so I know what's going on and also to..."_ He broke off not wanting to say the words. I was ashamed, I said to Embry _"Incase I lose my temper and actually hurt Bells. _Embry replied _"You know Jake it's just because you're a bit crazy when it comes to... you know the Cullen's and vampires so we just want to be careful"._ I agreed with Embry and Sam. I saw Bella standing close to me, edging over towards me.

I moved away I didn't want my anger to hurt my Bella. Bella pouted and said angrily "Jacob Ephraim Black you get your furry wolf butt here right now or so help me I will leave". I chuckled that's my Bella, I quickly pounded over to Bella so I didn't have to face her wrath and that earnt a smile from her. "That's much better", she sighed. She sat down on the floor and I sat next to her. I felt her lean against me, slowly she laced her fingers through my hair. _OMG that felt so good I couldn't wait until we were alone and we could do all sorts of things._ My mind drifted back to what had happened earlier when we had kissed and she had wrapped her legs around... _"Argh! Jake could you please try to control your thoughts please for my own personal sanity"_, screamed Embry. _"Woops sorry Embry mate you've known me forever, like can you tell that I imprinted on Bella, can't you."_ He replied _"I can as soon as I seen you two arrive together, well even before that when you texting asking Sam if you could bring Bella, well basically it's been sooo obvious mate". _ Embry came over to stand at the other side of Bella, to protect her from me. I closed my eyes and let out a whine as Bella spoke. "A vampire named James came across me in a field while I was out with the (breathes in deeply) Cullens and he came after me because he was a tracker. And Ed...Edward saved me from him and destroyed him, he came close to killing me. His mate Victoria swore she would seek revenge on us and her revenge would be to kill me. Mate for mate".

I whimpered as Bella held me tight and only then did I see and feel her tears dropping on me. I slowly shifted off her and ran into the forest and phased back to human form. Sam threw me some shorts to wear. I quickly ran over to Bella and pulled her up into my embrace. I never wanted to let go in fear of losing her. Sam spoke as Bella's tears flowed heavier "Our land and people will not come under attack by vampires, we will stand by Bella and kill anyone that tries to harm her". Bella tried to hide her face against my bare chest. I lifted her chin trying desperately to comfort her. I leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled away, not only from the kiss but also from my embrace. "I will not let any of you get hurt because of me, I can't let you do that" and then all of a sudden she just ran, as fast as she could through the forest.

**BPOV**

My head felt hazy but I continued running away from the pack. I needed to think of a way to spare the pack the loss of any of their brothers, I couldn't be responsible for that. My body directed me through the forest until I found a clearing, the clearing that lead to the cliff. And then I came to the realisation what I must do to save Jacob and the pack members and Charlie.

I must jump.

**A/N: Hey thanks for reading... Please review**. **A big thanks go to: Kittea, Susanj01, krissyteazabaybiiee and Aislynnrose2010**


	4. Deathdifying

**BPOV**

A million things were running through my head at that point. I didn't have time to write Dad or Jake a note of explanation as I knew that I didn't have much time before the guys would catch up to me and try to stop me. It started to rain, WOW! The weather really does mimic how people are feeling, because I felt miserable. I prepared myself, backed up a bit. As I stood facing the cliff I knew that there were three things I was sure of.

1. I'm falling in love with Jacob Black

2. A pack of newborn vampires wanted me dead.

3. I would do anything to keep the pack from getting hurt.

With those thoughts in my mind I ran towards the edge of the cliff, just as I was about to jump I vaguely heard someone screaming my name but my mind was already gone to prepare itself for my death. I jumped through the air, I was scared as my body dropped through the air at an alarming speed. I hit the water with a thud, the water was ice cold, I was freezing. This was it; my life was coming to an end for Jacob and my new found family. "I love you Jacob" I whispered, before the waves crashed on top of me, wave after wave crashed over me. I couldn't breathe, I was panicking. Stop struggling, I told myself vaguely still aware of the waves crashing. I closed my eyes willing myself to sleep. I felt myself sinking not only in the water but also sinking into unconsciousness and then all was black.

**JPOV**

I tried to comfort Bella I leaned in to give her a kiss but she pulled away from my kiss and my embrace and she spoke "I will not let any of you get hurt because of me; I can't let you do that". And then she turned and ran through the forest, I went to go after her but the alpha had spoken "Leave her be Jacob, give her some space to think". I growled at Sam. "Fuck you, why didn't you tell me it was about vampires in Seattle, I wouldn't have brought her if I knew because of what it does to her" I trembled. I was worried; Embry came over to comfort me. Paul and Jared were whispering to Sam and then Sam spoke "As she is your imprint we will always look after her, you can sense her as you are now bonded to her". I closed my eyes and I could feel her pain, it made me want to crumble over in pain. "She's confused and upset. Shit! She is heading to the cliff". I broke out running, if I went wolf I would have been faster but she needed to see me so I could stop her before she does anything stupid. As I ran through the forest I could sense her pain and decision, OMG she had decided to jump. I pushed my legs faster, I had to get there in time. I made it to the clearing just as Bella was starting to run towards the cliff, I yelled "BELLA, stop Bella". She either didn't hear me or ignored me and continued running. I ran as fast as I could but before I could get there she jumped. "No Bella". I starting running, Sam orders trapped me to the cliff, "Let go of this hold Sam, Bella just jumped and it's all your fault if you has just let me go after her when I was going to I would have go there in time. I need to go save her, uh argh she's starting to lose her breath". Sam looked sad when he said "Go be careful, we will meet you at the beach, howl if you need help". I ran and jumped off the cliff, I couldn't see her, and I used my senses and found her. I pulled her above the water, so she could get some air. She was unconscious; those stupid blood sucking leeches made my Bella like this, made her want to jump off a cliff. At that time I vowed to myself I would go and kill those bloodsuckers, especially Edward. I tried to pull Bella across the current I struggled trying to keep her above the water, I needed help. I howled hoping they could hear me. I clung to the wall cradling Bella's head, when I spotted Embry, Paul and Jared coming I sighed with relief. "Thanks guys I can't get her across by myself without letting her head go under". They knew what it was like to have an imprint, and they couldn't imagine losing their true love. Embry answered "No probs mate, you just got her back we're not going to let you lose her". We got Bella to shore where I checked to see if she was breathing. Her breathing was barely there, I turned her onto her side trying to push the water out of her lungs. She started to stir but her eyes stayed shut, she started mumbling "No don't come closer, don't love you, Jacob, need Jacob". I tapped her shoulder and brought her to a sitting position. She didn't awake but her murmuring continued.

**Sorry for the late update, I'm doing the HSC and I just finished trials so I haven't had much time to add chapters. Hope you enjoy and please review. Criticism welcome.**


	5. The Waiting Game

**JPOV**

I asked Sam "Is this normal, should I keep trying to wake her" Sam shook his head and replied "No leave her be, her mind is protecting her body, we'll take her to Emily's and she can get her into some dry clothes". I was grateful to Sam and I replied "Thanks mate I'll take her over there now, are you guys coming too?" I needed these guys, my brothers to help me get through this I just couldn't help thinking why would Bella jump when her life was becoming on track. I picked Bella up and cradled her in my arms. The pack, all except Embry ran ahead to tell Emily so she was prepared for when we arrived with Bella. "Jake she's going to be okay, she'll pull through, I think it was her fear of losing someone she loves that drove her to the edge of that cliff". I started to speak but Embry cut me off " Don't speak, let me finish. You're so lucky to have Bella and to have imprinted on someone as nice as Bella. To be honest dude if she wasn't like a sister to me and you weren't like a brother to me and hadn't imprinted on her. Well I hope I would have because she is an awesome girl and I hope to find someone just as amazing to spend the rest of my life with". I chuckled, at the look on Embry's face. "Embry you will find someone you will love and I'm kinda glad you didn't imprint on Bella cause that would be awkward, but thanks mate, I really appreciate what you have done for me". Embry replied "No worries, let's get to Em's quickly".

I was glad that I had made it in time to save Bella I would be lost without her. Bella was still murmuring but I couldn't understand any of the words, I looked away I needed to focus on something other than Bella. I kept thinking that it was wrong of me to have these thoughts about Bella because she nearly drowned but I couldn't help but think how hot she looked in her wet top but my head returned to fear of Bella's well being. Embry and I continued on in silence until we reached Emily's house.

**Embry's Point of View**

I helped Jacob pull out Bella from the water, I could feel his pain. We were like brothers and my soul felt attached to his through our bond. She was his soul mate and he had just got her back I couldn't let him lose her. Jacob was so lucky to have met Bella she was such a beautiful, loving girl who now belong to another good person, Jake. They would be happy together once Bella found out about Jacob's imprinting. They were good for each especially because Jacob would be able to stop Bella's recklessness and Bella would be able to get Jacob to lighten up a little bit. I just hope that one day I can meet my soul mate, my other half and we will be good together just like Bella and Jake will be. The sight of Emily's and Sam's cabin interrupted my thoughts. We rushed inside to see Emily.

**Emily's Point of View**

I heard the guys approach before they arrived and Sam came and embraced me he looked like he had been through hell. He started to tell me about the afternoon he had and told me that I had to prepare for Bella's arrival because she wasn't in such a good state. He was worried that if Bella didn't' pull through, even though she was breathing, that Jacob would do something very reckless and probably end up getting killed. I heard the other guy's approaching with Bella, even though Sam had informed me of the situation it didn't prepare me for the sight that I would see. I opened the screen door and nearly collapsed when I saw Bella's pale, limp body in Jacob's arms. I didn't want o but I had to ask "Is she still alive?" Jacob looked almost angry "Of course she is, how you could even ask that, she's just been through a lot but she has been murmuring and saying all sorts of things, so that's a good sign". I trembled at the sight of Bella, she had a faint blueness around her lips from the cold, her skin was paler and whiter than snow. Her face looked worn as if she had been in a battle and her clothes were ragged and torn from the treacherous waves. Relief coursed through me when I heard Bella's murmuring, she would make it through this. I sighed and spoke "Please take Bella into the spare bedroom please so I can get her out of those dirty, wet clothes before she gets pneumonia". Jacob carried her into the bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Thanks Jake I'll call you when you can come in". I slowly stripped Bella and redressed her; her skin was turning purple from the cold, wet clothes. I put her in some new warm clothes, a dressing gown, thick woollen socks and a beanie to warm her up because Jacob's body heat wasn't warming her up quickly enough. I called out to Jake "Jacob can you put her under the covers so she can warm up, I have the heated blanket going". Jacob did what I asked and then I turned and said "I'll leave you to stay with her. Jacob's face showed relief and thanks he replied "Thanks Em". I walked out of the room and I only just held it together for Jacob as soon as I left that room I burst into tears from the sheer shock of what had happened today. Sam, my love sensed my agony and hysteria and he came over and embraced me and I was instantly comforted.

**JPOV**

I sat on a chair beside the bed holding Bella's hand, waiting and praying that she would wake up. It had been 20 minutes since we had arrived at Emily's and Sam's place and Bella still hadn't stirred. I sat there contemplating what kind of relationship Bella and I would have, if we even had one. I couldn't help but let the negative thoughts persuade me into thinking that Bella might not want me as her boyfriend and I would be forever stuck as her best friend. It was then that I realised that it didn't matter if she only wanted to be friends at least I could always be around her waiting until she wants the same things that I want. Are we even dating now or is it still that stupid bloodsucking leech. A voice broke through my thoughts; Bella's murmuring had become louder and more understandable. "Why are you here? Go away you left me, no all my fault". I came closer to Bella and called out to her "Bella, can you hear me it's Jacob, your alright please wake up". The talking faded as quickly as it had started and I could see Bella's chest rise and fall with each breath. My stomach rumbled but that was the least of my concerns at the moment.

Emily walked into the room, I turned and Emily spoke "Any changes Jacob" I shook my head "No nothing has changed, it's been nearly an hour, should I take her to the hospital?" Emily's eyes glistened with tears "Sam says her mind is protecting itself and we should leave her but if she doesn't change in the next hour we'll take her to the hospital. But come have some food. I'll sit with Bella, she won't be alone". I hesitated I didn't want to leave Bella but I was hungry and I needed my strength and I knew that Emily would take god care of Bella. I nodded in thanks and went out to eat.

**Emily's Point of View**

I watched Jacob walk out the door, I could feel his pain, it seeped out of him like the way he exhaled air. I had to try and wake Bella or do something for Jacob. I couldn't let him hurt like that, I willed Bella to survive. Bella interrupted my thoughts with her mumbling "Why are you here? Where am I? I want Jake, no leave me alone". Bella was slowly awaking; I reached out to her and tapped her shoulder. "Bella, wake up its Emily, you're going to be okay". Bella opened her eyes in terror and her scream pierced the room sending chills down my spine. Her face contorted in horror as she choked out the words she seemed to fear "He's coming for me". I gripped her hands and brought her to me, comforting her "Hush, it'd going to be alright, you are going to be fine Bella, no one is coming to get you". Bella's breathing slowed and she gripped my arm tightly and stuttered "Don't let him get me, I need Jake, Jake will protect me". Her grip on my arms was so tight and I knew that something had happened in her dreams that caused her panic. I stood up and went to the door and called to the pack "Jacob she's awake and she is asking for you".


End file.
